Before it's too late
by Tripod Gal
Summary: Edited version of an old story. Scott loves all his brothers, but since their mother died he hasn't wanted anything to do with them, especially Virgil. Will he realize how much his younger brother means to him before it is too late?


A/N: Hi everybody! This is just a short story, explaining how Scott becomes to care for Virgil welfare, and how they became as close as they are depicted. This was originally written in 2007, but I've rediscovered it recently and am hoping that my writing skills are a bit more sophisticated now – I hope to have this finished relatively soon. But it is exam period at my university at the moment so it might be slow going.

Originally published: 24/11/2007

Edited: 14/11/2015

TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5

"But Da-ad! I don't want to play with him, he's so annoying!"

Jeff Tracy sighed and turned away from his paper cluttered desk to look at the eight year old owner of that voice, his eldest boy Scott. He had a ridiculously large amount of work to do for Tracy industries at the moment, as it was finally starting to really take off; but with five sons, it was very hard to get any of it done. He loved all his boys he really did, and he knew that he should be trying to spend as much time with them as possible ever since the death of his beloved Lucille, but Jeff also knew that he had to do right by his boys, and in his mind that meant providing for them so that they had all the comforts they needed and did not have to worry about where their next meal came from.

Scott, who was pouting angrily next to the desk, his arms crossed angrily in an attempt to get his father to take him seriously glared up at his father in annoyance. Being the eldest of five brothers; after his mother died he took it upon himself to look after his brothers when their father was away with work. He could not stand the idea of losing anyone else. But as soon as his dad stepped back through the door he didn't want anything to do with them. He loved his brothers he really did, but they were so much younger than him and he just wanted to have fun with his friends his own age.

"What did he do this time Scott?" Jeff asked tiredly, rubbing his face wearily. He set his pen down absentmindedly back on the desk as he reached for his coffee with his other hand. He knew he wouldn't be able to get any work done until he had sorted this latest 'catastrophe.' Scott used to be eager to play with his brothers, but ever since his wife's death the tenacious eight year old wanted nothing to do with them. Their grandmother, Ruth suggested that it was merely Scott's way of coping with the loss of his mother, and hopefully soon he would start settling back down to the boy they used to know.

"He wanted Scott to help build the blocks with him." A quiet voice answered him. John, his six year old was sitting on the couch reading his reader book for the night, which to the enjoyment of the blond was on the stars. John was reading ahead of the rest of his class, and the teacher had advised Jeff and Ruth that to encourage the boys love of learning and to prevent him from being bored that books that interested the blond were to be encouraged. And John seemed fascinated with the stars. He always had been, but since his mother's death six months ago, the blond seemed to find comfort from the familiar activity that he and his mother used to do together most nights as part of their nightly routine.

"What is so wrong with that Scott?" Jeff asked, already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Because he is too little to understand things and, I don't want to play with the stupid blocks! He's such a baby" Scott yelled furiously.

John spoke up quietly, never taking his eyes off his book. "He is only three Scott, give him a chance."

With that, he stood up and walked out of the office towards the kitchen where his grandmother was with the three youngest Tracy's. Lucille's death had affected both boys differently. While Scott had started to act out, John had withdrawn into himself. Already a quiet boy he rarely spoke to people who were not members of the family.

Scott though, wasn't ready to listen to his little brother. "But all he wants to do is annoy me dad! It's always 'Play with me Scott! Talk to me! What's this Scott?' I am so sick of hearing his voice! Can't he annoy someone else?!"

"Your brother looks up to you Scott Tracy," Jeff said calmly. "I know you don't always want him around, but it's only because he idolises you that he wants to spend so much time with you. It's a great honour to have someone look up to you that much. I know that you don't always feel it, but its part of being a big brother."

But Scott didn't appear to be mollified by his words. The brunette had crossed his arms stubbornly again, a mulish look in his bright blue eyes before he looked to the door. A soft padding of socked feet down the hall announced the arrival of the subject of the conversation. A small mop of auburn/brown hair poked around the door, followed by two honey coloured eyes.

"Daddy?" Virgil Tracy asked shyly, "I come in?

"Yes Virgil. You may come in," Jeff said quietly, noticing how his eldest had calmed down and was looking everywhere but his younger brother, a small flush on his cheeks.

"What's wong? I hear shouts!" Virgil said, spreading his arms wide in emphasis.

"Sorry Virgie. What you HEARD was just a little disagreement, nothing is WRONG." Jeff said, clearly enunciating each word that Virgil said wrong.

"'Kay, daddy. Johnny says dat he feed food to Alan." Virgil said, jumping up into his father's lap when Jeff had nodded to the excited boy. The three year old snuggled into his father happily, sneaking his thumb into his mouth.

Scott looked up and without a word stalked out of the study. Jeff sighed softly and Virgil looked up at him in confusion.

"Don't worry Virgil. Scott's just a little grumpy right now." He said, smoothing down Virgil's hair.

Virgil looked confused. "Like when I don't wanna go nap?"

Jeff laughed. "Yeah baby. Like when you don't want to have a nap. But it's alright, Scotty won't be grumpy for too long."

The little boy nodded seriously before bouncing up and down in his father's lap asking in a very rushed voice. "Daddy? Can I go down to da padik? I weally weally wanna see it!"

Jeff Tracy looked at his son practically vibrating in excitement and decided that it wouldn't hurt him being in the front paddock. It was empty this year, and completely visible from the house.

"Okay Virgil you may go play in the front paddock, as long as you are careful and stay within sight of the house. But you have to be back in 30 minutes, or when your grandmother or I call. You'll know when your time is up when your watch beeps." He said setting the watch and touching his third child's nose. Virgil gave a little squeal of excitement and after a rushed thanks ran outside and off towards back door and into the paddock.

Jeff sighed, happy to at least be able to make one of his sons happy with a relatively easy request and turned back to his work. Hopefully that would be the end of the drama for the evening, allowing him to get some work done in peace before the next 'catastrophe.'

Little did he realize the kind of danger he had accidentally put the three year old in.

TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5TB1TB2TB3TB4TB5

A/N: Well hopefully this was at least marginally better than the original first chapter. I'll hopefully have some more up soon. Just need to tweak and edit it.


End file.
